


In Secret

by MoonstoneMoonlight



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap, DS ErrorDream, DS Insomnia, Dreamswap - AU, M/M, dreamswap, positive Nightmare ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstoneMoonlight/pseuds/MoonstoneMoonlight
Summary: (Dreamswap) Dream and Error build a relationship together, slowly.





	In Secret

They had a mutual agreement to keep their relationship out of public eye. Not exactly secret, per se - especially since Nightmare, Cross, _and_ Ink knew they were, as Ink put it, _‘sucking face’_ \- but Error shied away from the unwanted clout of being ‘the CEO’s boyfriend’ and Dream was afraid of such information getting into the wrong hands.  
It was fairly easy to be discreet - despite Nightmare’s insistence that anyone who looked could see them making heart eyes at each other - they found times to be alone and uninterrupted, where they could speak freely and bask in each other’s company. On sleepless nights, the two of them wandered the castle halls together in companionable silence, occasionally broken by whispers. 

Error reminded him of Ani, in a bittersweet way. It was something Dream learned in little ways as they got to know each other. He had their kindness and emotional wisdom, a kind of unpronounced strength that was achingly familiar.  
Dream would often see him at the orphanage, and watch or greet Error when he spoke with the children or brought supplies. Error admitted to him that for years he had dropped off hand-knitted items in secret; that it was nice to see that the kids he had helped from afar were doing well.  
When they were still only friends Dream had found himself unsure if he could - or should - pursue a relationship with Error when he saw someone else in him. He still held Ani in his heart, and didn’t think he could give up their memory in order to be with someone. It had taken weeks (and a few pointed talks from his brother) for Dream to open up again to the idea, to find the unique threads of Error’s personality that he had fallen in love with, and realise that he loved him for more than a reflection of one long dead.  
One sleepless night he found Error walking the halls, and from the smudged darkness under his eyes Dream guessed he couldn’t sleep either.  
Somehow they got to talking under the moonlight. Error listened when Dream started to explain, and although he had not spoken of Ani in years the words came easier as he talked. He missed them, their death had been too soon, they had deserved better. He explained the sun necklace he never went without.  
Error was understanding (gentle, even) with his feelings. He didn’t ask Dream to give up his love for Ani to love someone else. When they broached the subject of a relationship, both agreed to take things slowly.

Error grew more comfortable slowly, as he had - and still did - with Nightmare and Cross. He brushed arms with him casually, leaned into Dream’s side when they were near each other, gave him small, precious smiles and little signs of contentment as he relaxed in Dream’s presence. Even as Error frequented light touches and delicate, forewarned affection, Dream preferred to let Error initiate contact and decide what he was comfortable with, not wanting to push him. Error seemed to appreciate the consideration.  
Walking together on sleepless nights became something they shared - more often than was probably healthy, really, but Dream didn’t need to sleep much and Error claimed he was used to insomnia - and Dream had soon showed Error his favourite nooks of the castle to sit by moonlight, his favourite places in the garden. He didn’t expect to have overmuch in common with Error, but in whispered exchanges Error shared his own stories, half remembered loss and trust, building a purpose out of himself that mirrored Dream’s own.

The first time Error asked to hold his hand Dream felt a little starstruck. Their hands cradled each other’s lightly, and Dream felt soft tingling in his chest like warm bursts of stardust. They had stolen a moment out of sight, meeting in Dream’s room, and when Error pulled his hands away he happily informed Dream that his face was glowing as brightly as his wings, or rather _‘brighter than a burning lemon’_, which had them both snickering quietly, even as Dream hid his face in his hands. Although, it was Error’s turn to blush when Dream quietly told him that his handholding felt like butterfly kisses.

The first time Error kissed him, the warmth in his chest spread and filled his entire body, and when Error leaned back he gave a wispy laugh and told him that he _glowed_. Dream fluffed his wings and grumbled indignantly at the comment, but couldn’t exactly contest it, feeling the warmth in his face. He returned a kiss to Error’s forehead as the other leaned against him, and although his cheeks dimmed their blazing yellow the warmth in his chest settled into his soul. 

Attempting to keep their relationship private meant their main havens were Dream’s office and his room, with Error’s room being declared off-limits by a very disgruntled Cross, who had only barely warmed up to Dream in the months since they had stopped legally being enemies.

In his office, Dream found himself doing paperwork more frequently in his armchair than at his desk, as it was larger and could accommodate two people comfortably. And although Error still avoided excessive touch, he would occasionally join Dream on the armchair, if only for a few minutes.  
Speaking of which, Error chose that moment to arrange himself on the armchair, sprawled beside and on top of Dream. Error tucked his head under Dream’s chin, taking a look at the page he was reading. Dream did his utmost best to not turn into a sunlamp. He tentatively rested his head on Error’s, relaxing after a moment when Error showed no sign of discomfort, and went back to his work with a smile. His wings curled delicately around them.  
Without bothering to knock Ink poked his head around the door, holding a stack of papers.  
“You two are gooier than valentines chocolates.” he informed them.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Dream replied absently. Error shifted to peck a pointed kiss on his cheek, leaving a warm spark behind, then unfolded and stood from the armchair.  
“Seeya, lovebirds.” Ink stuck his tongue out and left the paperwork on the desk as Error flopped in the unattended seat. He was quiet from a moment, then swung his head to look at Dream.  
“Mm, now I want gooey chocolates.”  
Dream huffed a laugh at him, glancing over his papers with a grin. “We’ll get some later.”


End file.
